Eli Shane
Eli Shane (właściwie Elijah "Eli" Shane (czytaj. IIajasz "Ilaj" Szejn) - jest założycielem Gangu Shane'a. Po tajemniczym zniknięciu swojego ojca - Willa - postanowił go zastąpić jako Shane w Slugterze i bronić podziemnej krainy. Jego pierwszym i najpotężniejszym Śluzakiem, którego otrzymał od taty, jest Burpy, Infurnus, który zawiadomił chłopca o "śmierci" i pokazał mu list, który przypominał o obietnicy, jaką ustalił z ojcem, że po blaster będzie mógł sięgnąć dopiero po ukończeniu 15 lat. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|270px|Eli na swojej Mecha-bestii (Pokazany cały uniform)Eli wiele cech wyglądu odziedziczył po swoim ojcu, między innymi ciemnogranatowe/czarne włosy, przenikliwe spojrzenie tak samo niebieskich oczu i smukłą sylwetkę. Shane jest dość wysoki. Ma ciemnawą karnację skóry. Tak jak ojciec - Eli w większości nosi Uniform Shane'a, chociaż mieliśmy okazję oglądać go w innej odzieży, w tym w przebraniu m.in.. w ubiorze z Powierzchni, kombinezonach pracowników Blakk Industries, w smokingu, w stroju do pływania (krótkie spodenki oraz niebieska koszulka na ramiączkach), w kombinezonie do pływania pod wodą i w stroju do Śluzballu. W jego uniformie przeważają ciemniejsze kolory z jaśniejszymi przejaśnieniami. Ma ochraniacze na ramionach (tak jak i na kolanach). Po boku ubrania jest kolor biały, otoczony pomarańczowym kolorem (co prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do Infurnusa). Z tyłu posiada plecak, który służy jako schronienie, dla jego podopiecznych. Z przodu Eli nosi pas z trzema wnykami i symbolem Shane'a. Na rękach nosi czarne rękawice (jak większość strzelców), rękawice są bezpalcowe i są długie, aż prawie do łokcia. Od dołu znajduje się czarny pas. Jego spodnie są w kolorze szaro-niebieskim. Nosi czarne i długie obuwie z szarą podeszwą. thumb|270px|Eli jako [[Mroczny strzelec ]]Jako Mroczny Strzelec, miał typową dla nich szarą skórę oraz znajdujące się na niej znamiona przypominające pęknięcia. Dodatkowo, jego tęczówki były czerwone (kreski), co było różnicą w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego Mrocznego Strzelca, który miał żółte białka. Miał lekko wydłużone włosy i zaczerwienione paznokcie. Historia thumb|270px|Młody Eli czytający listEli przyszedł na świat piętnaście lat przed rozpoczęciem faktycznych wydarzeń w serialu. Nie wiadomo, kim jest/była jego matka, gdyż temat ten nigdy nie został poruszony w serialu (z niejasnych względów) ani kto zajmował się Eli'em podczas nieobecności jego ojca, więc możliwe, że Eli uczył się żyć tak jak Unik. Eli od zawsze podziwiał ojca, który opowiadał mu historię o niesamowitym świecie pełnym magii, sekretów i niezwykłych stworzeń, do którego niebawem sam miał trafić i razem z ojcem walczyć ramię w ramię o sprawiedliwość. Plany te niestety pokrzyżował Blakk, a Eli'owi, za pomocą Burpy'ego , Will przekazał listownie wszelkie instrukcje na wypadek, gdyby jego zabrakło. Wynikało z nich jasno, iż Eli może zejść do Slugterry tylko w chwili ukończenia piętnastu lat, co było uzasadnione względami bezpieczeństwa małego chłopca, jakim wówczas przyszły Shane był. Chłopiec darzył swojego ojca tak wielkim respektem, że nie zakwestionował poleceń wydanych w liście i spełnił jego "ostatnią" wolę. W podziemnym świecie-Slugetrry poznał tam swoich nowych przyjaciół: Korda, Trixie i Pronto oraz z ich pomocą zdobył i zaprzyjaźnił się z żyjącymi tam stworzeniami (śluzakami). Razem z nimi walczył o dobro i harmonię Slugterry ze złem między innymi: z Dr. Blakkiem, Mroczną Zgubą i wieloma innymi postaciami. Młody Shane'a i jego przyjaciele pomagali, gdzie tylko mogli, nie zostawiając nikogo w potrzebie, ocalając przy tym śluzaki i mieszkańców krainy. Którego dnia, w końcu pokonał złego doktora, który został uwięziony w Głębokich Grotach razem z Mroczną Zgubą. thumb|270px|Eli i jego ojciec ([[Will Shane|Will)]]Jednak to nie był koniec przygód nastolatka, nadchodzi nowe niebezpieczeństwo, ze wschodniego królestwa. Pewnego dnia gang został wezwany do Krańcowej Pieczary, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Dzikie plemiona z poza 99 jaskiń. Po ucieczce bandytów, dotarli na wschód do końca zachodnich zbioru pieczar, gdzie tam Eli poznał swojego nowego i groźnego wroga, lecz wróg nie był Mrocznym Strzelcem lecz ghulem-Goon. Który potrafi opętywać strzelców i inne stworzenia. Po wygranej walce do gangu dołącza nowa postać-Junjie, mistrz śluzaczego Fu. Razem z nowym członkiem gangu, będzie chciał ocalić legendarne śluzaki pięciu żywiołów, przed ghulem, Blakkiem i mroczną zgubą. W tej przygodzie spotkał też swojego ojca po wielu latach, lecz niestety znów go stracił. Pewnego dnia Gang Shane'a wyruszył do jednego z miast ,aby chronić mieszkańców przed ogromnym żółwiem. Wszystkie śluzaki odbijały się od jego skorupy, więc Eli użył śluzaka ziemi, aby go pokonać, ale on i inne śluzaki żywiołów wymkneły się z pod kontroli . Junjie powiedział ,że Eli jako jedyny może zapanować nad śluzakami żywiołów ,ale musi nauczyć się śluz fu.Wyruszyli więc na trening ,ale chłopak musiał zostawić swoje wszystkie śluzaki, a także burpy'ego z resztą gangu .Na treningu zdobył trzy nowe śluzaki: Rexa, Maxa i Jokera. W czasie treningu w jednej z pieczar napotkali się na wielką maszynę i facetów przebranych za pająki z którymi zaczeli walczyć. Podczas walki sieć owineła im nogi i zaciągneła do nowego wroga Spirexa, który porwał śłuzaki żywiołów oprócz medyka. Wróg dzięki maszynie zaczął wysyłać śluzaki w cztery jaskinie.Przybyli pozostali z gangu i próbowali temu zapobiec, a Eli'owi udało się zatrzymać śluzak ziemi w powietrzu, ale go nie utrzymał i odleciał. Chłopak jednak zapanował nad śluzakami dzięki śluz fu, więc wróciły do niego.Słudzy Spirexa odwrócili się przeciw niemu i zaprowadzili go policji. Junjie był dumny, że Eli nauczył się śluz fu. List od Willa do Eli'a W znacznej mierze na początek przygody Eli'a i jego wiedzę wpływ miał list pozostawiony mu przez ojca: Drogi Eli. '' : ''Jeśli to czytasz, poniosłem klęskę broniąc Slugterry. Takie ryzyko bycia Shane'em. Będziesz musiał się z tym liczyć, o ile zechcesz pójść w moje ślady. :Wielu Shane'ów przede mną podążyło w głąb Slugterry. Ty także możesz, ale pamiętaj o umowie. Opowiedziałem Ci wszystkie moje przygody - teraz przeżyjesz własne. : Zejście do krainy to bułka z masłem, powrót jest znacznie trudniejszy. Zanim się zdecydujesz, pamiętaj, że to droga w jedną stronę. Wraca ten, kto zna sekret. Pierwsze zejście do Slugterry mieliśmy odbyć wspólnie, ale będziesz musiał poradzić sobie sam. : Choć przez lata dowiedziałeś się naprawdę wiele, to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej, którą zbadasz. Czeka Cię wycieczka na głębokość stu mil pod powierzchnią Ziemi. Do krainy, którą widziała tylko garstka zwykłych osób. Przejazd windą jest bezpieczny, ale radzę się czegoś chwycić. Kilkaset jardów od miejsca lądowania znajduje się Kryjówka Shane'ów. Wewnątrz znajdziesz sprzęt niezbędny by strzec porządku. : Twoja urodzinowa mechaniczna bestia czeka w garażu. Wszystkiego najlepszego! : W jednej z szafek na pewno jest blaster, ale śluzaki musisz zdobyć sam. To Twoje najważniejsze zadanie, Eli. Te stworzenia są kluczem do sukcesu. Nie traktuj ich jak zwykłej amunicji. : Shane'owie skrywają wiele sekretów. Jednak najważniejszym jest informacja o naszym pochodzeniu. Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o powierzchni - konsekwencje byłyby potężne. Musisz rozgraniczać obydwa światy. ... Jeśli postanowisz ruszyć tą samą drogą, Eli, Twoim obowiązkiem będzie obrona Slugterry i jej mieszkańców. Jesteś Shane'm: masz dobre serce. Niezależnie od decyzji - zawsze będę z Ciebie dumny. '' Cechy charakteru Eli jest porywczym' piętnastolatkiem kochającym dobrą zabawę i niebezpieczne przedsięwzięcia. Jest bardzo wyczulony na nieszczęście innych, co spowodowało, iż od razu przejął ciężkie brzemię swojego ojca jako strażnik Slugterry - Shane'a. Jego główną cechą jest '''wielka '''sympatia w stosunku do świata Slugterry, a w szczególności do Śluzaków. Będąc, jak na razie, jedyną osobą pokazaną w serialu, która nie traktuje ich przedmiotowo i zawsze pyta owe kreaturki o dołączenie do jego arsenału, a nie zabiera ich od swoich właścicieli/ z ich miejsca bytowania mimo woli. Dzięki temu bardzo szybko nawiązuje z nimi więź co wpływa korzystnie na efektywność w walce. Eli także nadaje imiona swoim podopiecznym. Warto też dodać, że Eli w pewien sposób rozumie śluzaki. Eli jest bardzo ufny w stosunku do wszystkich. Pozwolił Unikowi poznać swoje plany i obdarzył go bezgranicznym zaufaniem mimo tego, że go nie znał. Dlatego tak bardzo przeżywa wszystkie zawody jego zaufania. Wie, jak ważnym elementem w przyjaźni jest zaufanie, więc mimo wcześniejszych oporów wyjawił członkom Gangu: Kordowi, Trixie i Pronto największą tajemnicę Shane'ów - wiedzę o istnieniu Powierzchni. Stało się to w odcinku "Odległy brzeg". Eli jest altruistą. Na pierwszym miejscu stawia bezpieczeństwo innych, a dopiero na drugim własne. Tak też było w odcinku "Śnieżkotaniec", kiedy zdrowy rozsądek i ocena sytuacji wygrały z chęcią ponownego pokonania Billy'ego. Śluzaki thumb|270px|Od lewej [[Zbijak, Medyk i Joules]]Eli traktuje swoje śluzaki bardziej jak kompanów, przyjaciół niż zwykłą amunicję. Każdego (bez wyjątku) nawet najsłabsze śluzaki (takie jak: Klusek), napawają go dumą i daje im się wykazać w walce. Przejawia się to tym, że użycza im swoich skarpetek jako mini-śpiworów czy pozwala im spać z nim w jednym łóżku, tak że wziął część śluzaków na wypoczynek do "Klubu Trep". Eli podczas swojej przygody w Slugterze zebrał wiele śluzaków, a większości z nich nadał imiona: *Burpy thumb|270px|Eli i siedzący [[Burpy na ramieniu]](Najulubieńszy na pierwszym miejscu, największy przyjaciel Shane'a, którego traktuje jak młodszego brata) *Medyk(ulubiony na drugim miejscu) *joules(ulubiony na trzecim miejscu) *Zbijak (Jeden z najulubieńszych) *Krawiec (Jeden z najulubieńszych) *Mrozik (Jeden z najulubieńszych) *Piła *Mydłek *Dazer *Wodnik *Łif *Bolo *Flara *Młody *Mo *Sztuczek *Sparky *Głazik *Klusek *Bugsy *Migotek *Kopacz *Ittex *Skleja *Plątacz *Straszyk *Spalnik *Drzemek *Brudek *Larry *Zderzak *Tormato *Joker *Fandango *Hexlet *Geogłaz * Łobuz *Flaringo * Rex * Śluzak Ognia * Śluzak ziemi * Śluzak wody * Śluzak Powietrza * Max Ciekawostki * W jednym ze slugisodes Burpy go polizał. * Jego mecha-bestią jest Luke, mecha-wilk którego dostał od ojca na 15 urodziny. * Eli ma w genach dobre relacje ze śluzakami i strzelanie z blastera co poniekąd stwierdził Kord w odcinku Świat pod naszymi stopami część 1 '.'' * W oryginalnym, angielskim dubbingu głosu Eli'owi użyczył Samuel Vincent, aktor ten podkładał głos Aerrow z serii Storm Hawks, za ów tytuł także odpowiedzialny jest Nerd Corps Entertainment. * Eli, tak jak jego ojciec, w walce używał bardzo podobnych ruchów, między innymi strzał z pozycji pół-mostkowej (połączone z unikiem przed Zębaczem). Posiadają także podobne poczucie humoru i nawyki, dzięki czemu Eli'owi zdarza się, nieświadomie, kopiować usposobienia Willa (na przykład: "Nie przykro ci dawać się bić?"). * Początkowo Eli miał posiadać mechaniczną zbroję oraz blaster szybkostrzelny. * Jego imię w polskim dubbingu jest czasami wymawiane jako Elaj ''zamiast Ilaj''. * W "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga" można zauważyć, że gdy Eli wspinał się po ścianie nad lawą, miał blaster, który dostał dopiero w odcinku "Awaria" - Defender. * Eli jest dość częstą ofiarą zemst za krzywdy wyrządzone przez jego ojca (Unik - zabójstwo taty, Blite - uwięzienie w grocie, Dana Poor - zabójstwo taty). * Na początku go wyśmiewano, ale potem zaczął wzbudzać szacunek tak jak jego ojciec - Will. *Eli odzyskał Medyka w odcinku "Promienny dzień" . * W odcinku "Dobijmy Targu" używał Zamrażacza, choć zdobył go dopiero odcinek później. * Eli ma w sumie ma 45 śluzaków. * Ze wszystkich Śluzostrzelców ma najwięcej Śluzaków. * Jego ojciec posiadał taką samą mecha-bestię, więc możliwe, że odziedziczył ją po tacie. * Posiada 4 niezwykle rzadkie śluzaki (Dazer, Burpy, Mo,KryształekKopacz). Natomiast z tych czterech niezwykle rzadkich śluzaków do walki używa tylko Burpy'ego. * Ma urodziny w styczniu. * Jako jedyny z gangu wahał się czy zghulować Burpy'ego i resztę swoich śluzaków. * Dla chłopaka śluzaki są bardzo ważne - np. gdy Jaskinia Mistrza Gier się zawalała uratował zgniecionego pod głazem Hoverbuga. * Jego śluzaki lubią oglądać telewizję. * Jego śluzaki zaatakowały Pronto w odcinku "Studnia Energii". *Krawiec w odcinku "Studnia energii" uratował Eli'a przed upadkiem do kwasu. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Zbijak zrobił mu psikusa - namalował mu wąsy. W ramach zemsty Eli namalował mu okulary. *Podczas swojej pierwszej rozmowy z Trixie był trochę nieśmiały. *Jego plecak służy jako domek dla śluzaków w czasie podróży. *Jest bardzo związany ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - wolał zostać z nimi w Slugterze i pomagać mieszkańcom tej krainy, niż wrócić na powierzchnię i być zwykłym nastolatkiem. Nie mógł również strzelić w nich w filmie Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond. *Eli zawsze daje się ponieść swojemu instynktowi - tak twierdzi Pronto. *Jego znak zodiaku to Wodnik lub Koziorożec. *Nie umie tańczyć, do czego się przyznał w odcinku "Klub Trep". *Eli utrzymuje w sercu i umyśle przy życiu swojego ojca Will'a, co stwierdził Goon Doc w filmie Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata. * Eli spotkał swojego ojca jako nowy Strzelec Goona w Slugterra: Return of the Elementals. * Gdy był mały lubił jeździć z ojcem na sankach które nazwał "Misie Pysie". * Jedynymi przyjaciółmi które Will sprowadzał z Slugterry na powierzchnie do Eli'a były śluzaki. * W filmie Slugterra: Śluz-Fu Decydujące starcie jako jedyny z gangu zapanował nad śluzakami żywiołów dzięki Śluz Fu. Nie umiał tego zrobić nawet nauczyciel Eli'a, Junjie. * Niektórzy mówią że jest Eli jest nienormalny bo nadaje imiona śluzakom. * Kiedy miał 10 lat, jego matka odeszła i do puki nie zszedł do Slugterry mieszkał z ciocią Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Eli Shane Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Artykuł miesiąca Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Kodeks Shane'ów Kategoria:Znani w Slugterze Kategoria:Celebryci Kategoria:Powierzchnia Kategoria:Dark Slinger Kategoria:Legendy Kategoria:Obrońcy jaskiń Kategoria:Elita Slugterry Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Śluzostrzelcy Kategoria:Bochaterowie główni Kategoria:Użytkownicy Śluz-Fu